


I'm Here with Someone

by Aquinna26



Series: I'm not an asshole [4]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17229884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquinna26/pseuds/Aquinna26





	I'm Here with Someone

I’m here with someone:

“Hey, I owe you a drink,” Matt said coming up to Kelly as they passed each other in the hall at the firehouse.

Kelly looked up surprised, “I’m never one to turn down a drink, but what did I do?” Kelly asked confused.

“I talked to Hermann, moving in after shift tomorrow. I appreciate it.” Matt said smiling, “tomorrow  night?” Matt asked.

“Sure,” Kelly said before headed over to his office.

***************

The bar around the corner from Kelly’s apartment:

“Thanks, I really appreciate it,” Matt said holding up his beer to clink with Kelly’s.

“Casey, I didn’t do anything, I told you to talk to Hermann,” Kelly said laughing trying to downplay the whole thing just as a waitress came over and put a drink in front of him.

“From the lady in Blue at the bar,” the waitress said to Kelly smiling. Kelly looked up surprised, to see a very well-manicured blond in a blue dress by the bar. Kelly smiled a little at her before turning back to Matt and the conversation he was having him, pushing the low-ball glass of some type of scotch or whiskey away.

Matt looked at him confused, “you going to drink that?” he asked his friend, trying to ignore the pang of jealousy he was feeling.

“I wasn’t going too,” Kelly said seriously taking a sip of his beer. “You read that article from the FireRescue I left on your desk?” Kelly asked getting back to the conversation he was having with Matt and spending time with him.

Matt wasn't as easily pulled back into the conversation as he noticed the woman in blue was headed toward them, “It looks like you’re about to have a visitor” Matt mumble quickly to Kelly who wasn’t paying attention to the lady in blue anymore.

“Do you not enjoy Johnny Walker?” The lady asked sidling up to him and leaving very little space.

Kelly finally looked up and paid as little attention to the lady as possible without being rude, “I’m good with my beer,” Kelly said holding up his bottle by way of explanation.

“Well, why don’t I buy your next round,” the lady said pushing forward.

“I’m good, I’m kind of here with someone,” Kelly said looking at Matt, hoping the lady would get the point and leave.

She had the decency to look embarrassed before grabbing the glass of Johnny Walker and turning to leave, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your date.” She said leaving.

Kelly was about to correct her when he realized that he didn’t really want too and maybe this is what Andy was talking about last week, so he let it slide and went back to asking Matt about the article he’d wanted Matt to read. “Anyway, did you read it?” Kelly asked oblivious to the look of shock on Matt’s face.

“She thought we were here together,” Matt said quietly.

“So, we are here together,” Kelly said being purposefully a little obtuse so maybe Matt would pick up on his interest, without having to say anything.

“No, I mean like on a date,” Matt said blushing a little.

Kelly looked at Matt, taking a sip of his beer before responding in order to organize his thoughts. “Would that be such a bad thing?” he asked quietly


End file.
